


Monopoly

by Awnyaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Fun, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awnyaa/pseuds/Awnyaa
Summary: [AU] Itachi had always been fond of Naruto, however when the blond begins to monopolize his girlfriend's time, Itachi has to take a stand. [ItaHina] [SasuNaru]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This will be a short story, probably about 2/3 chapters! This will just be for fun, no real plot!  
> Rating - T for references and themes
> 
> This chapter is more of an Introduction than anything else!
> 
> Enjoy!

Anyone who knew Itachi Uchiha knew that his brother was the most important thing in his life.

From the day Sasuke was born, Itachi had been by his side and protected him from anything he could. Itachi and Sasuke were inseparable growing up and thus it made sense that when Sasuke decided to go to college that he would choose to live with his brother rather than in a cramped dorm.

Both young men were currently enrolled in Konoha University, Sasuke half-way through his second year and Itachi half way through his PhD.

The two worked harmoniously together in their shared apartment, both understanding the other’s need for privacy and personal space, but fully aware that their door would always be open to each other if need be.

However, that harmony seemed to change after one particular gathering of Sasuke’s friends in the spacious apartment shared by the two men.

Naruto had appeared at Sasuke’s doorstep one evening, a large pizza in one hand and a six-pack of beer in the other.

“Sasuke,” he had whined “I’m going to fail this mid-term if you don’t help me!”

When Sasuke had questioned the beer, the blond had just winked and said it was for ‘celebrating’ when he finally understood the topic.

Sasuke was reluctant to let him in, however, since it was a class focused largely on group work, the Uchiha had agreed to help, if only to make sure he didn’t lose a member of his group if the blond failed.

Naruto being in the apartment had been a regular occurrence since Sasuke’s first semester in the university and Itachi was actually pretty fond of the young blond. He recognised that the bright and warm atmosphere around the blond was having a remarkable influence on his quick tempered younger brother.

Two hours into their study session, the apartment doorbell had rung, Naruto rushing up to answer calling back “It’s Hinata with my phone!”

Itachi at that moment was currently waiting for the water to boil in the kitchen, flicking through a report as he leaned against the counter.

“Come on Hinata, stay, we have some pizza left,” he heard Naruto’s voice “I’ll get you a plate and you can help us study too!”

“You never bothered with a plate before and it’s _you_ who needs help studying not ‘us’, idiot” he heard his brother grumble. Itachi smirked.

Naruto then strode confidently into the kitchen, grinning broadly at Itachi as he moved straight over the cabinet with the plates.

“Oh, Itachi!” He smiled, “This is Hinata! She’s in our course. Hinata, this is Itachi, Sasuke’s brother!”

Itachi raised his eyes then to greet the young girl in front of him.

And for the first time in years, Itachi’s face faltered.

Before him stood a young woman, no more than twenty with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. A stunning shade of ivory with a tint of lilac around the edges. Her long indigo hair was pulled back from her face, cascading down her back.

She bowed her head politely towards him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet y-you.” He could see the rosy blush spreading across her pale features.

Itachi took a breath as she rose her head. “You too, Hinata.”

The night had passed relatively quickly after that, but as Itachi sat over his desk in his own room, he couldn’t get the image of the young woman from his head.

Over the next few weeks, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata became a regular fixture in his home.

Whether it was assignments, studying or just hanging out, they were always there.

Given that the group were usually together after class in the evening, Itachi was usually home during their gatherings and as a result he had gotten many chances to converse with the young Hyuuga.

The two had become acquaintances rather quickly, often meeting in the kitchen while one made tea. Though Itachi would never admit that he had managed to learn Hinata’s footsteps apart from the rest and would ‘coincidently’ decide to use the kitchen at the same time as her.

The two would converse about their courses, their friends and local and international news whenever they could.

He learned that her father, like his own, was a highly recognised businessman, specialising in technology. Her course was on business and she aimed to do well in order to make her family proud.

She loved the Summer and her favourite hobby was reading. She had a younger sister, Hanabi, whom she adored and had a close relationship with her older cousin Neji.

She, like Itachi, had quite a sweet tooth and she always made sure to bring over her home-made cakes whenever she got the chance to bake.

Sasuke had noticed after some time that his brother was slowly becoming more interested in his friend and when after three months of ‘accidental’ meetings between his brother and Hinata finally led to Itachi asking the young girl out, Sasuke was not the slightest bit surprised.

By the time Summer vacation had come around and all exams were done, Hinata and Itachi were officially in an exclusive relationship with one another and Sasuke had never seen his brother as happy.

The beginning of that Summer had also been the beginning of their internship years in various businesses across the city.

Sasuke had gone in as an intern in the accountancy sector of his own family’s business, Naruto had chosen to go into the public relations of the Uchiha company also. Hinata has gone to her own family’s company to work in their research and development sector.

Since all the major companies were within the city limits, Sasuke had decided to stay with his brother that Summer, instead of going home to their parent’s home in the suburbs.

While Itachi was glad to have his younger brother stay, one thing was beginning to irritate the older brother.

When Sasuke was home, so was Naruto.

Now, Itachi still adored the young boy, but his ever-sunny personality always seemed to draw people towards him.

Including Itachi’s girlfriend.

It became a common thing for Hinata to have to split her time between her friends and her boyfriend when she was in the Uchiha’s apartment, and this did not sit too well with Itachi.

As weeks went on, Itachi became more frustrated with his apparent new house guest who _never seemed to leave._

The blond would be there whenever Sasuke was, even at night.

While the walls were relatively thick within their home, they were not thick enough to drown out the noise that confirmed Itachi’s suspicions about the true nature of the blonde’s relationship with his younger brother.

And while Itachi was happy to see his little brother finally happy, he was growing more frustrated that when his own partner was over, the blond monopolised her time.

To others, Itachi had seemed like a patient young man. But he was not.

There were only so many times Itachi could stand to have his girlfriend stolen from his arms in order to hang out with his younger brother and his boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Thank you for your support with the first chapter!  
> I hope you enjoy this one!

So lately, it seemed like all blond-haired men were beginning to grate on Itachi’s nerves.

“What’s got you so twitchy, huh?”

Itachi raised one eyebrow at the blond in front of him, moving to his side in order to get to the tea leaves on the counter top.

“You’re being more glum than usual, and that’s saying something!” The blond smirked, leaning his hip against the cupboard.

“It’s none of your concern, Deidara.” Itachi replied.

“Well your obvious dark mood is really interfering with my creative side, so sort whatever it is out, yeah?” He winked then left Itachi alone in the kitchen area of their study space.

“He has a point, Itachi.” A new voice said.

Itachi recognised it as his friend, Kisame.

“You’ve never been one to let something effect you so obviously. You still not getting any quality time with Hinata?” The taller male winked but seemed to shrink back ever so slightly at the intense glare he received for his comment.

“My apologies, Kisame.” Itachi sighed, running one hand through his hair, “I’m aware that my mood hasn’t been _great_ recently. I will try and do better.”

“Don’t apologise, Itachi, just do _something_. You’re starting to scare the postgrads, you know they’ve been avoiding the kitchen for the last few days?” He laughed “Not that that bothers me, more space for us.”

Itachi gave his friend a nod of acknowledgment. “Thank you, Kisame, I will say something to them soon.”

“You know, if you just want _alone time_ you can just use my place. I’m only there to sleep anyway.”

This time Kisame physically shivered when Itachi made eye-contact.

-

Itachi arrived home later that same evening, not surprised to find his apartment empty.

He knew Sasuke’s work day ended over an hour ago so he assumed the younger Uchiha had decided to stay out for a while with his friends.

The apartment was apparently all his for the next while.

He quickly sent a brief text to Hinata, asking if she was free and available to come over.

Itachi had once asked why he was never invited to her home, to which she responded that she was currently living with her cousin and his girlfriend. Her cousin seemed to have a ‘no boys allowed in the apartment’ rule regarding the younger woman, so out of respect Hinata had never brought Itachi over.

The buzzing of Itachi’s phone indicated he had received a reply.

 **** _Hinata:  
__I’m glad to hear you had a productive day! :)_  
I am out with Sasuke and Naruto and a few others right now, but I can come by later, if it is not too late!  
I will see you then! :) 

Itachi grimaced, even when they were _not_ in his apartment, they still consumed her time.

This would have to come to a stop.

Eventually the trio of friends arrived back to the apartment, just after 8p.m.

“Hey Itachi!” Naruto greeted, one arm slung around the shoulders of the younger Uchiha “We went to see the new Avengers movie! It was great! Though the girls were all crying at the end!” He laughed, throwing himself down on the singular armchair across from where Itachi was sitting.

“You cried too, idiot.” Sasuke commented, taking a seat on the floor beside his friend.

“I did not! I just got something in my eye!”

The couch dipped down as Hinata took a seat beside her partner.

“It was a very emotional scene,” she smiled, “it’s ok to admit you were upset, Naruto.”

“I wasn’t _upset_ I just got something in my eye!”

“Idiot.” Sasuke commented. “What did you do then, Itachi?”

“I decided to watch some television for the afternoon and relax. Hidan recommended some new show, but I lost interest quickly.” He answered, leaning slightly more towards the young woman beside him, gently brushing their shoulders together.

He could almost feel the girl’s temperature rise through her clothing.

He smiled.

“Ok, well Sasuke and I are gonna play some Mario in his room, if either of you want to join?” The blond announced, turning to Hinata.

Itachi twitched.

Hinata gave a small shake of her head.

“Maybe later, Naruto, but thank you for the offer.” She declined.

“Suit yourself!”

With that the two left the living area and headed towards the younger brother’s room.

As soon as they left, Itachi turned Hinata, smiling warmly at her.

He softly lifted her chin with his hand and pressed his lips briefly against hers.

“Hi.” He smiled, adoring the way the blush rose across her cheeks.

“Hi.” She smiled in return.

The two settled down onto the couch together then, briefly discussing their days, Itachi’s arm loosely slung over the back of the seat.

Eventually they decided to watch some television together, settling on a popular sit-com.

As time went on, the events on the T.V were being completely ignored as Hinata ended up between Itachi’s body and the back of the couch.

Their lips were locked in soft, deep kisses. Her hands wrapped comfortably around his neck while his hand rested gently on her him, his thumb softly skidding over the skin left exposed by the raised top she wore.

He could feel her breathing increase as his hand began to move upwards and under her loose top, he smirked into the kiss.

Her own hands had moved into his hair, releasing it of its tie and running her fingers through the long, dark strands.

He pulled away slowly, loving the bright blush covering her cheeks and the way her slightly swollen lips curved into a pout.

“My room?” he asked, sitting up.

She just nodded and took his hand as he stood, leading her into his room.

He quickly closed the door and pulled her into him, his hands holding her hips firmly as he once again invaded her mouth.

They made their way towards his bed, losing her hoodie along the way.

When he finally had Hinata under him, he quickly moved his mouth from her lips to her neck, placing heavy kissed on the exposed skin.

Her hands made their way under his top, feeling the muscles underneath her soft fingertips twitch slightly as she moved across them.

She moaned quietly as he bit into the skin above her collarbone, sucking gently.

He knew better than to leave a mark, but the soft noise she made in response really made him want to.

His right hand had once again moved under her top, slowly creeping upwards towards her chest.

She gasped again as his hand brushed past a sensitive spot just under her left breast while he continued to suck on that same spot on her neck.

Her own hands guided his face back up to meet hers as her lips merged onto his.

His hips settled into her own pelvis as her slim legs wrapped around his waist.

He could feel his body react to her encouragement and just as he was about the push his hand under her bra, a knock sounded on his door.

“Hinataaaa,” Naruto called.

Hinata jerked suddenly, pushing her boyfriend off her and quickly fixing her top.

“Y-yes, Naruto?” she called back, coughing lightly.

Itachi sat up beside her, hands running through his dark hair as the young blond pushed the door open.

“I need you to play with me, Sasuke keeps complaining that I’m ‘no good’ and he’s bored! Please, Hinata?” The blond had one hand behind his head, grinning at the flustered girl before him.

Itachi mentally questioned why his brother and Naruto couldn’t just do what most hormonal lovers did when alone and save the video games for later when Itachi needed to sleep, instead of keeping him awake with their ‘quiet’ make-outs and let Itachi have his own fun when he actually had a chance.

Hinata almost said no, but looking into those gorgeous blue eyes, how could she?

She smiled back at the blond, “Of c-course, I’ll be right in!”

Itachi sighed in frustration and fell back onto the bed.

“I’ll be as quick as I can.” Hinata promised, kissing him briefly on the forehead as she gathered up her hoodie from the floor, fixed her appearance and left him alone in his bed.

As Itachi lay there looking up at the ceiling, he sighed loudly.

He returned back to the living area and took up his phone.

**_Itachi:  
_ ** _Kisame, I may need your assistance with something tomorrow._

He smirked when his friend responded with a thumbs up emoji.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has taught me that I am not suited to writing chaptered stories.
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and/or favourited! Your response has been wonderful and I hope I haven’t disappointed you!
> 
> Apologies for the delay and I hope you enjoy this final chapter of Monopoly!

 

For over a year now, Itachi and Sasuke had been living in harmony. They respected each other’s privacy and offered comfortable companionship to each other.

That harmony was now very close to ending.

“I stole Sasuke’s bed.”

“E-excuse me?”

“I stole my little brother’s bed.” He repeated.

“Ok,” she nodded, “but _why_?”

“Because Sasuke hates to share small spaces. I assumed that if he had a single bed, he would be less likely to have Naruto over _all the time._ ”

Hinata’s confusion was evident.

“Why did you not want Naruto here?”

“I did not want Naruto here because any time he _is_ here, he’s taking you _away_ from me.”

 “So, you stole your brother’s bed because you were _jealous_?” Hinata asked, tilting her head ever so slightly.

“I guess I did.” He replied, finally realising how ridiculous it sounded.

She smiled so brightly it stunned him

“You know,” she started, her hand reaching out to take his own, “you could have just _told_ me that you wanted to spend more time with me.”

Itachi blinked.

He was a genius. He had always been told that. From his first A in kinder garden to his offer of a full PhD scholarship. Itachi Uchiha was a genius. But the way Hinata’s soft eyes looked at him now made him doubt that statement very much.

Seeing the shock spread over her boyfriend’s face, Hinata finally laughed.

Itachi just stared at her.

He loved that laugh. Even though he knew she was indeed laughing _at_ him but he didn’t feel ashamed in anyway. Even though he knew he had been over reacting, he didn’t care once he heard that laugh.

“You know, I was afraid I was being too annoying,” she confessed after a minute, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear, “you never said anything when I was with Sasuke and Naruto, so I thought you maybe wanted some space.”

“Hinata,” he paused, his hand gently squeezing hers, “I will _never_ want space from you. You bring me so much joy, just being around you could make the most miserable day worth living through.”

His free hand moved to gently cup her face.

“If anything, I am the one who is clingy. I want to be around you as often as you will have me. I want to take up all your time and never have you leave. Every minute I’m with you is a minute I cherish.”

She blushed a deep red at his words.

“When you first started to join my brother and his friends I just wanted to be near you, to know you. Now that I do know you, I want to know even more.  I just want you all to myself.”

Hinata’s hand then reached up to cover the one resting on her face.

“I’m sorry, Itachi, if I had known I would have been here with you.” Her eyes lowered slightly, avoiding his. “I really like being with Naruto and the others, they’re all so wonderful. But I never meant to ignore you as a result.”

“Hinata, no. Don’t apologise over this. I should have said something earlier.”

He took a breath and leaned in, gently moving his hand from her face to behind her head, pushing their foreheads together.

“I’m not stupid,” he started, “I am intelligent, patient and accepting, but not with you. With you I become irrational, foolish and angry. I forget how to think like a rational human when I think about you. I forget how to be patient. When I think of you all I feel is love. I love you, Hinata, and I’m afraid I am becoming a fool because of it.”

She looked as though she would cry at any moment.

He was afraid he had scared her.

But then she looked at him in a way that he had only ever imagined she would.

“I,” she paused, taking a small breath, “I love you too Itachi.”

He tilted her head then, bringing his lips to meet hers.

Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, pulling his body to hers.

The kiss was soft and sweet. He savoured the feeling of her lips on his and the way her hands began to reach into his hair.

He slowly pulled away, smiling.

“Are you sure you want to love with a man who would steal his brother’s bed for no legitimate reason?”

She laughed, kissing him quickly on the lips again.

“I think I’ll manage.”

Before her could reclaim her lips, the door to Itachi’s room swung open.

The two pulled away, expecting to see a familiar blond-haired man, only instead of Naruto this time it was a very irritated, pissed off Sasuke.

“Where the fuck is my _bed_?”

Itachi looked from the girl beside him to the angry young man in his doorway,

He stood swiftly and walked over to the younger man, gently ushering him out the door.

Sasuke stood on the other side confusion and anger painting his face.

Itachi then lifted two fingers and poked them lightly into the other’s forehead.

“I’m sorry Sasuke.”

He shut the door then and locked it.

Hinata looked at him in confusion.

“I’ll text Kisame and he can bring it back. Right now, I’m not letting either of us out of this room. Your time is mine, Hinata Hyuga.”


End file.
